


The Maki Roll Constellation

by joyfulwriting



Series: Momoharu week! [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I tried idk I felt like this one wasn’t as good as the rest I’m sorry, Stargazing !, momoharu week day four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: In which Kaito and Maki go stargazing and they’re just very much in love





	The Maki Roll Constellation

“—And that one over there is the Big Dipper, and you can sorta make our Orion’s Belt over there!”

Maki chuckled and folded her hands over her chest, listening to her boyfriend talking about the constellations.. Again. They tried to make it a habit to go outside at least a few times a week to stargaze, despite them both being busy with work and school. When they were able to, they made it special, they brought a blanket and food and just looked at the stars. Sure, she had gotten lots of bug bites and a few ticks, but seeing him happy was more than worth it.

He noticed her being quiet and looked over at her. “Heh, sorry, am I boring you?”

“No, never.. I’m just tired, that’s all.” She sighed and closed her eyes, she could fall asleep right here and be knocked out for hours.

“Hard day?”

Maki nodded a bit. “Mhm.. The daycare was unusually busy today, those kids are brats.”

He chuckled. “Then why do you do it?”

“Because I love them.”

He laughed and hugged her close. “Mm, that’s what I thought, but I had a really good day!”

Her eyes fluttered open, nuzzling her face into his chest. “Did you?”

“Mhm.”

“Well, are you gonna tell me about it or leave me in suspense?”

Kaito chuckled. “Well, we’re close to graduation remember?”

Oh right, they were both tantalizingly close to graduating high school. She was both relieved, and a little nervous because she didn’t really have any idea of what she wanted to do for a living. People kept on telling her that’s what college was for, to help figure it out, but she wasn’t so sure. Kaito knew though, he wanted to be an astronaut and go to space, he had been studying so hard and she was sure that one day he’d be able to reach his goal. 

“That’s true.. But was that it?” She murmured, her fingers curling around his jacket. It was cold out tonight, a little chillier than usual. Yes, she had brought her own jacket but his was a lot warmer. 

“Wellll not really, I did something really cool!” He chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her.

She raised an eyebrow and unfolded it, it looked like a certificate, congratulating Kaito on naming one of the many constellations of the night sky, ‘The Maki Roll’. “Momota.. What is this?”

Kaito grinned widely. “I named a constellation after you!”

“Yeah, but how?”

“Well, I was talking with Shuichi today and he told me that you could name a constellation after anything, so I went and did it!”

“So.. You named it after your nickname for me?” She couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across her face, knowing that he had gone out of his way to do this just for her. “You’re silly..”

“But do you like it?” He pressed, looking at her hopefully.

Maki smiled and folded the paper back up, slipping it into her pocket as she leaned up to kiss him. “I love it, and I love you.”

He grinned and kissed her back. “I love you too!! Okay, now let’s go, I’m cold.”

She nodded and helped gather up their stuff, walking down to his car and getting in. “I’m so tired..”

“Then let’s go home and sleep!” He chuckled and started the car, starting the drive back to her place. 

The bouncing of the car lulled her to sleep, dreaming of constellations, and Kaito telling her about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day four is done! It sorta feels like this one wasn’t as good as the others, so I apologize!


End file.
